Twilight Saga Wiki:Administrators' Noticeboard/Comments
Jacob on JB's page someone said "f#ck twilight" ♥Fward'sOpheliac♥ : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Benito Bad comment on Benito page... LilNess 16:00, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Angela Bad comment on Angela's page. LilNess 02:13, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:14, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Kristen Rape comment on Kristen's page LilNess 18:28, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 20:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Riley comment page On page 19 now this was posted by the same AU: Anonymous user 18:36, July 15, 2010 penis Anonymous user 18:37, July 15, 2010 is his dick good to suck?? LuckyTimothy 18:53, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 20:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) On Bella's Gallery Page. someone left a comment on bella's gallery saying BELLA IS UGLY. : . People are entitled to their opinions, and it's not vulgar. -TagAlongPam (talk) 15:29, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Jane's page I'm not sure if this is bad but someone wrote the letter WTF on Jane's page... 02:31, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : . "WTF" is not a curse. It's an abbreviation of a curse. fingernails 04:35, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Riley comments page 9 On Riley's page on comment page 9 there a several sexual comments and some f-words. 02:36, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : . I looked at some of the pages before and after page nine. I couldn't find any F bombs. And comments that are sexual won't be deleted unless they're explicit. If we delete every sexual comment, these comment sections will be empty. So needless to say, I couldn't find any explicit comments, either. They may have already been deleted. fingernails 04:41, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Jacob Black On Jacob Black's page on the comment page 70 there's several bad inapropriate words and comments by AU's. There always AU's >.> 02:40, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : . Couldn't find them. They may have already been deleted. If you can find them still, please feel free to make a new report. fingernails 04:44, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Children of the Moon The two comments made by "Anonymous user 19:32, July 19, 2010" ashath 19:42, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : . Couldn't find anything. -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) On Jane's page On janes page someone write: Anonymous user 23:15, July 18, 2010okay who what like to have s** with edward and jacob at the same time Edward can do the but an I'll be sucking Jocobs c*** LOL! I'm just kidding : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) On Bella's Gallery page, one of the comments had "I f*** her." : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Riley's page stilll On the comment page of 9 on Riley's page it says this on my account anyways >.> 00:51, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : (and user's image removed, now that it has been dealt with). -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) On Bella's Gallery page bad comment July 17 i think : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Bella's Gallery Bad comment on Bella's Gallery. The second one says "I'd F*** her". 01:13, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Already removed, see above. -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Characters ok, no bad comment but on the characters pages i noticed they were all missing jasper, even the eclipse characters, and i can't figure out how to edit it it you even can :Place your request in the comment section. fingernails 03:18, July 20, 2010 (UTC) on hottest cast members Anonymous user 01:37, July 16, 2010Hottest, Sexiest is Rob! Close 2nd is Jackson! OMG, When he's riding up on the horse in Eclipse in that uniform...Hot! Alex Meraz has a sexy smile, just an ass in the movies, Xavier was super sexy in Eclipse. Kristen has her moments of hotness. Most of the cast is cute all the time...Not hot! "i think you can see whats wrong here" Katt541 03:12, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : . Um... no, I can't. Calling someone "sexy" isn't vulgar nor offensive. fingernails 03:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : :actually i ment the "ass" partKatt541 03:20, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I kind of go by this list. fingernails 03:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Alternate Endings to Breaking Dawn A comment left by an anonymous (I don't think I spelled that right) user that says: "All these endings are stupid! You people are morons!" I didn't like it. Mr Z 18:58, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : . It's mean, but not unacceptable. -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:21, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Corin On Corin's page someone put this comment: Anonymous user 15:58, July 13, 2010you f*****g idiots corins power is teleknisis : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:21, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Porn Links This is getting out of hand. A unregistered contributer has posted porn links again on Liams page. I got a bit angry and posted a comment telling them that porn is illegal and if they are found out there may be charges against them. We need to do something to prevent this. I put it was illegal due to the fact in the link it said "''schoolgirls ''being slu*s". I did't look at it but there is no evidence to show that the girls ar of age, that is to say age 16 or over. : . In the future don't even bother replying to posts like that, just report it here right away and we'll deal with it. Thanks. -TagAlongPam (talk) 12:33, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Also on Bellas page some one has called her a sl**. Sorry for ranting about the porn, but it infuriates me that someone is doing that on this site. Superzomo 11:43, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Gallery: Robert Pattinson Comment by "Anonymous user 20:44, July 23, 2010"ashath 21:05, July 23, 2010 (UTC) OK!! : . The comment employs asterisks for censorship. fingernails 20:09, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Rosalie Hale An anonymous user said on Rosalie Hale's page sex sex sex sex woith her ohhhhhhhhhh baby' This comment was made on page 5 So so so so so On page 77 of the comments on Jacob's page there's just this long pointless comment..... 18:37, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Children of the moon On comment page 6 of children of the moon bad comment.... 18:42, July 24, 2010 (UTC)